Lacera
| elemental damage = 80.0 | crit chance = 2.5 | crit damage = 2.0 | attack rate = 0.917 | stat proc = 45.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge cleave = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | charge stat proc = | slam physical damage = 80.0 | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius = | slide physical damage = 171.0 | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = 320.0 | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = | conclave = | stagger = | polarities = | stancemod = Defiled Snapdragon | stance = | users = Mania | introduced = | notes = }} The Lacera is a Tenno made Blade and Whip weapon added in . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: ''' *High damage. *Innate damage – effective against Robotic and Machine enemies. **Electric is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Highest status chance of all melee weapons. **No physical damage means superior elemental proc rates (when present, physical statusprocs occur at quadruple the weight of elements) *Long attack reach. *Comes with a polarity slot. *Stance slot has polarity, matches Defiled Snapdragon stance. '''Disadvantages *No physical damage - , and . **Damage cannot be increased with physical damage mods. * damage suffers reduction versus Alloy Armor. *Awkward attack animations cause the player to move slowly due to uninterruptible movesets when used as an active melee. *Low critical chance. Tips *Can be easily modded to produce a status chance of 100%, however since status chance cannot exceed this, it is recommended to only slot two dual stat elemental mods resulting in a status chance of 99% Notes * The Lacera is one of the Clan Tech weapons that does not require a Forma to build, nor does it require any Clan Research materials. *When combining elements, the innate damage is added last. *The Lacera has a chance to inflict status effect on its jump attacks. *Its original color scheme is similar to Loki's Immortal skin. Bugs * Currently cannot produce a status chance of over 100% Media LaceraCodex.png|Lacera in Codex. Warframe Lacera Warframe LACERA Blade & Whip Setup (U18.1.4) fr:Lacera Category:Melee Weapons Category:Blade and Whip Category:Research Category:Tenno Category:Update 18 Category:Weapons Category:Electricity Damage